


Now and Forever Until The End

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 101 kisses [2]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: 101 kisses<br/>(based on the L-Elf time loop crack theory)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now and Forever Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 101 kisses  
> (based on the L-Elf time loop crack theory)

It seems that no matter what route he takes, no matter how much he calculates or changes for his advantage, he’ll never be able to save the both of them. There have been times when he thought he’d managed to save one, at the very least, Haruto or Lieselotte.  
  
The cruel reality is that he did- only for a short time.  
  
Both would die of lack of runes eventually ( _at least they usually would_ , he’d rather not remember the times when they died screaming, runes having nothing to do with their demise).  
  
He’d done this for so long he doesn’t even know the number of loops he’s gone though.  
  
He knows one thing though.  
  
100 kisses, half for Lieselotte and half for Haruto. 100 kisses he managed to give them before they went out and died for what they cared for (during those the times where _he_ was what they cared for, for there were as many more times where he didn’t matter much to them at all).  
  
He wonders as he watches them on the empty hanger, Unit 001 shut down from over heating, will he succeed this time? Will he be able to save them both?  
  
He watches them silently as they speak and knows that if he doesn’t, if he _can’t_ , he’ll just have to try harder next time.

He’ll just have to try _again_.


End file.
